Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter eight
Chapter eight of Daddy Cloudkicker. Story The Sea Duck and its military-escort arrive in Ghafia. A hedgehog-man was taking the water-tanks to various trucks waiting to distribute the water. Kit and Rey meanwhile had changed back into their casual-clothes after reporting to the military-station, where they're congratulated for their successful test and told they were done for today. "Say while we're here, why don't we get a bite to eat?" Baloo proposes, the others just roll their eyes but agree, and so they were off into the town. At the Casbah Club, Katie Dodd was having a drink when she caught sight of Baloo coming down the sidewalk, of course she was blown away by Riven and Rey, but figured they along with the two bear-kids were friends of Baloo (and maybe Louie too). "Hey Baloo, remember me?" she calls waving, Baloo smiles when seeing her, "Katie Dodd, I had a feeling I'd see you while I'm here" he greets coming over, "who's your friends?" she asks, "oh this here is my boy Kit Cloudkicker" Baloo introduces, "hey" Kit greets making Katie giggle, "wow you sure are a fit young-man" she compliments looking at his pecs, making Kit blush while Rey scowls jealously, "and these three our are family additions, Riven Plesio, Rey Eon and Ramón Grizzle" Baloo finishes, "are you two actually prehistoric?" Katie asks, "yes we are" Riven answers, and tells her about their isolated-island of Isla Sorna which was strictly dinosaur-populated, and when he and Rey saved Baloo and Kit from air-pirates, then moved into Higher-for-Hire, "wow, I'd sure like to visit that island" Katie remarks, "well that's gonna be tough, cause we're always smothered in fog" Rey notes, "huh, no wonder you're isolated" Katie comments then moves on to Kit "so when did you meet Baloo?" she asks, "well I met him at Louie's island when I was twelve, literally crashing my way through from cloud-surfing" Kit explains showing his airfoil, "whoa so you're that so called cloud-surfer, I never thought I'd meet you" Katie remarks, "by the way what were you cloud-surfing for?" she asks suddenly, Kit turns grim at this, but Baloo takes over, "well you see Katie, Kit did it to getaway from air-pirates, he was taken in as their little slave for a whole year" he explained partly lying, "oh that's awful, what happened to his parents?" Katie wonders, "I don't have parents" Kit whispered, "oh, I'm so sorry" Katie pitied, "yeah I took pity on him and decided to adopt him, he's been forced to make way on his own for a long time" Baloo adds, "you always had a heart as big as your stomach didn't you Baloo?" Katie jokes, Baloo chuckles, "and what's your story?" she asked Ramon, Kit explains him to be the one who saved a pilot, but lost his parents in the process, "no way I heard of that, you're that boy?" she gasped, "that's me" Ramon said with pride, but began feeling sad again, "I just wish I could've saved my parents too" he added, "he was staying at an orphanage in Freeport, the same one I came from, I felt sorry for him since I could understand what he's going through so we took him in" Kit informs, "you really do look like father and son" Katie comments. After they finished eating they all head back to the airfield. Katie tags along wanting to hear what else Baloo was doing since she last saw him, but got more than she bargained for. She was also pleased to hear Louie's still doing good. "So your wife, what's she like?" she asked, "well she's a bit bossy and crazy, but a great person once you get to know her" Baloo explained, "so you two and Louie found that ancient city Tinabula while fighting this snake-guy Klang?" Kit wondered, "oh yeah" Katie answered when they arrive at the airfield, however they all get a shock when they see the air-pirates were there, having tied up all the staff, Don Karnage turns to face them, "ah so good of you to joins us Higher-for-Hire" he greets evilly, "you fallowed us?" Riven demanded, "of course, I don't let anything go after all" Karnage said, "what do you want this time Karny? we already gave you an air-fight like you wanted" Baloo demanded a little peeved, "that is for me to be knowing and for you to be finding out, sick them boys!" Karnage retorted and orders his pirates to attack, Kit brought Ramon to a pile of boxes to hide him, "stay here" he requested and Ramon nods, then Kit goes back to the fray. Baloo squares up with Hal, when the tubby-cat tries to punch the bear in the face Baloo punches him in the girth and while Hal clutches it in pain Baloo bashes his own girth into the cat, sending him flying. "Who says having a big belly isn't healthy?" he asked no one in particular and patted his big-bear-belly in pride, however he failed to notice Mad-Dog creep up from behind, fortunately Katie kicks him away, "not today you scumbag" she taunts, "nice kick" Baloo comments, "well after our adventure with Klang I had to find someway to defend myself" she explained punching another pirate, then sees Riven knocking down a lot of pirates with his swords, "whoa he's good" she comments watching Riven acrobatically kick and punch away each pirate, one of which was Dumptruck, who went flying near where Ramon was watching, and when he saw the boy, Ramon immediately ducked, but Dumptruck, as Karnage had elicited him to do creeps around while no one was watching, and by the time Ramon sensed his presence it was too late: Dumptruck wraps his mighty hands around him, one over Ramon's mouth to keep him quiet, the other around Ramon's torso to hold on, then sneaks back to Karnage who smiles in glee. Kit and Rey had teamed up to repel their opponents, Hacksaw and Gibber being two of them. "This is for blowing up my plane" Hacksaw vows and lunges at Rey only to be swatted away by her leg, Kit incapacitates Gibber with a stranglehold and once they each defeated all of them they look in triumphant: all that military-training they got certainly paid off. Eventually all the pirates could go on no more, but Karnage wasn't worried. "Bravo, truly bravo, however I still have one last ace up my sleeve" he says and turns to Dumptruck, "bring out the prisoner" he requests and Dumptruck happily does, revealing Ramon, much to the good-guy's horror, "help" the scamp peeped, "no!" Kit screamed and rushed over but stopped when Karnage held his cutlass up to Ramon's neck, "I would not be doing that if I were you" he warned, then looks at Ramon, "so you are his son eh?" he guessed, then did a double-take between Ramon and Kit, "are you sure you are not related?" he asks Kit, "yes, we aren't" Kit answered irritably, "too bad, if he had your blood then he would have made a better protégé, better than you ever were" Karnage laments, "I'll never join you, Kit told me all about you" Ramon rejected bravely, "is that so? did he also tell you that he served me back then?" Karnage asked, hoping to see some betrayal from Ramon, but got the opposite, "yes, he did actually" Ramon answered, "oh" Karnage conceded, "let him go dog-breath, he's done nothing to you" Riven begged, "maybe but he is the key to my plan" Don objects, "he won't join you Karnage, nothing you can do will change him" Rey states, "it is not him I want to recruit, it is you!" Karnage clarified pointing at Kit, much to their shock, "what?" Kit whispered, "now that you are a pilot my boy, you are more than worthy to be my successor, of course I'll have to make sure you stay loyal this time, refuse, and your boy will be needing a new head" Karnage proposed, "don't do it Kit!" Ramon pleaded earning a slap from Dumptruck, much to Kit's fury but Don lectures him, "Dumptruck not so rough" he chastised, "sorry" Dumptruck apologized, "no way will I ever work for-" Kit began until Karnage held his sword near Ramon again, "if you rejoin me, if you stay with me for good, if you never speak to your surrogate-family again, I will leave them alone, but should you disobey, even the smallest request, I will annihilate him them boy, and not just this one" Don explained pointing to Ramon, "but them too, along with the rest" he added pointing to Kit's friends, "so, do we have a deal?" Karnage finished, Kit looked at Baloo and the others, but they weren't sure what to do, and looks at Ramon, who shook his head, still objecting, but a father would do literally anything for his child, and that's what Kit found himself in, but it wasn't too hard to chose, so he knew just what to do, "okay" he relented. Stay tuned for Daddy Cloudkicker, Chapter nine Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction